Their Closure
by softasthunder
Summary: "He took a deep breath, and caught Marie's eye. He watched her smile slightly at him," - Sequel to Sinful Actions.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters that may appear in this story. **

**Claimer: The remainder of this story including: plot, dialogue, & OC characters, is my original work.**

**No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

_**Author: **__softasthunder_

_**Pairings: **Harry/Ginny OC/OC _

_**Timeline: **Post-Hogwarts_

Their Closure

._.

His lips tasted incredible and for a moment she was kissing him back, but then she remembered reality. Shoving Harry away from her, Marie looked at him under her bangs.

They were both panting, looking at each other, waiting for one to make the move.

Waiting for Marie's decision.

She took a look a him, long and searching, while tears gathered up in her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered, then turned on her heel and walked away from him.

Walking away from the only boy she ever cared to love.

Harry didn't try to stop her. He was angry, panting with rage. Whirling around he pulled his fist back and slammed it in the tree repeatedly.

.-.

Her fingers rubbed tiredly against her eyes; dark, bruise-like bags hung underneath them. She raised her cup of coffee to her chapped lips and relished in the drink.

It had been one year since Harry told her what had happened. Gradually, her feelings began to lessen, and she believed that soon, she would be completely over him.

Her eyes took in her dainty apartment, well her and her roommate, Scarlett's apartment. They were currently both finishing year twelve in college, and soon, applying for universities.

Marie was considering New York, not only was it far, but it had amazing art programs, and Marie loved the arts.

She was an artist and writer, while Scarlett opted for photography and writing; one common interest between the two friends.

Soon, she thought longingly looking out the window; she would be gone from this place. She would start over.

She smiled slightly as she thought of what the future would bring, every day, her heart ached less and she smiled brighter. Every day she gained the courage to throw a flirty smile at a guy, or go out to clubbing with her friends. She was seventeen years old; she did not want to waste her last few years of youth in heartache.

So she didn't.

She ignored every letter, she'd ignore every glance, everything. Nothing was going to deter her from her freedom. Her life.

True, she wasn't mad at Harry, which is why at 1:34 AM she was writing him an apology letter, explaining her reasoning and choices and wishing him a good future.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Marie if you don't remember the handwriting. Hopefully you remember who_ _I am. Marie Hawthorne, we use to be best friends over the course of our schooling. I hope it's still as warm and welcoming as it was in when we first stepped in._

_Well, hopefully you remember me, and haven't already thrown this letter away in the fire, which I wouldn't blame you for. You really do deserve to be mad at me, and I understand. Or at least, I'm trying to._

_I wanted to apologize for my actions last year. I'm truly sorry for hurting you Harry, you were one of the best things in my life and you honestly deserve happiness._

_I hope all is well, and Moldywarts still isn't stalking you. Give everyone my love and a shout of "hello"._

_You can reply, but I doubt that I would. This is, not only something you deserve, but closure for both of us I'm sure. Hopefully you and Ginny are still happily dating, and you truly love her now, as Benji and I never got to. But Harry, I really am happy here. Happier than I've ever been, and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but you must understand, I need to live my life and Hogwarts, the wizarding world…it was just a prison. I didn't realize that until I escaped. I'm free like a bird in the sky and happy._

_Thank you for everything you've ever done for and to me, and don't forget, I'll _always _have a special place in my heart for you. You were my first love after all._

_Don't bother looking for me, in a few short months, I'll be long gone. Promise me, Harry, you're not going to look for me._

_Your friend, _

_Marie Hawthorne._

_P.S – I've met someone.  
_

Harry read the letter with a blank expression. So that was it. This is what their love, their adventures, their friendship burned down to.

She was in love with someone else, apologized to him, and gave him her blessing for his relationship.

With a vacant expression he burned the letter, lighted a cigarette and walked out of the room.

_**Five years later;**_

_Dear Harry,_

_I promised to never write you again. Thanks for not looking for me, and well, not replying.  
_

_I heard you married the lovely Ginvera Weasley. Hopefully she's changed, or maybe you have. I wouldn't know._

_But anyways, enough about you I just wanted to tell you I'm engaged. A few weeks ago my fiancée proposed to me and I (obviously) said yes._

_I wanted you to know, that even though we haven't talked in years...Thank you so much for just, everything. You really were a great friend._

_I studied at NYCU, I actually graduated last year. I major in writing and minor in dance, even though I do love art, New York has definitely opened up my eyes to the wonderful world of arts and I was picked to study at Julliard for an internship, during which, I met dance and fell in love._

_I just wanted to invite you the wedding, so here it is, I do hope you can make it. But I'll understand if you can't, a big hotshot now, defeating Voldermort. I never sent a letter to you after that, mainly because I was in the States, but congrats. I'm proud of you. I hope life is treating you as amazing it is me. Oops, hopefully I didn't just jinx myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Marie Soon-to-be Johnson  
_

Dammit, she was never going to leave him alone, was she? Harry crumbled up the letter; he'd spent the last six years looking for her and never once thought of trying the States. She said that she hated all the sun there.

Well apparently, she changed.

And now she was in love and getting married, and hey, who was Harry to stop her? He was married, Ginny had changed into a warm, loving person; he truly loved her. Nothing else mattered; they were just going to one of his old friend's wedding.

For God's sake, they had three children! He could do this.

He could.

Apparently _Ashton _was the owner of a publishing firm he inherited from his uncle and him and Marie met when one of her friends was in the publishing process and wanted her opinion.

It was located in a simple church, right from the corner of a grubby café and other shops. Her dress was a strapless with beautiful embroidery on the upper form. It was a traditional white, of course, with an A-line,which he knew only because the two women behind him couldn't stop gushing about it. It had a small train, flowing lightly on the stone it was perfect for her. Simple, but splendidly elegant; it revealed some very nice aspects of her body.

He watched her walk up to her groom whose mouth had dropped open and looked at her like she was the center of his world. She smiled brilliantly at him, her eyes wet with tears. As she reached the stand a blond-haired man who looked their age slipped their hands together. Two women stood behind Marie, while another two men stood behind Ashton.

Then the Pastor began to speak, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Ashton George Johnson, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He managed to say, his voice slightly breaking as his bit his lip to seem to stop the tears streaming down his face.

"Isabella Marie Hawthorne, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She unashamedly let joyous tears streak down her face, as the pastor soon announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

He watched as Ashton tenderly caressed Marie's face before softly kissing her with all the love he had for her in his body. They all watched as Marie's hands slipped around his neck and kissed him back, the tears streaming down faster. They all watched as the best man, a famous director, thumped his back and hugged Marie, calling her the luckiest woman alive. They all watched the blond man do the same, as her two best friends squealed around her and everyone stood up and clapped for the happy, newlywed, in-love couple.

Harry watched brokenly.

He felt his teenage self's heart shatter into a million pieces, as closure and resolute came at finally seeing Marie so happy; because in all honestly, she had never been this happy with him, or anyone. Ashton was a damn lucky man, and now, as Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly at him, he knew that his teenager heart would get fixed, because he had Ginny by his side forever.

He took a deep breath, and caught Marie's eye. He watched her smile slightly at him, and smile even wider at her husband and true friends. He tugged on Ginny's hand; it was time for them to go.

He had his closure.


End file.
